Dark It All Up!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: CeCe Jones seem to be Rocky Blue's BFF, but CeCe is just pretending to be friends with Rocky. Why? Read and find out, people.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Fredric and his wife Mandy.**

* * *

**Dark It All Up!**

**CeCe Jones seem to be Rocky Blue's BFF, but CeCe is just pretending to be friends with Rocky and actually plan to kill Rocky once they seem to have been friends so long that CeCe will never be a suspect for killing Rocky.**

**Rocky and CeCe are both 17 years old.**

On this day they are in Rocky's bedroom.

"Awww. Rocky, you're so sweet." says CeCe with a fake-friendly smile.

"Thanks, girl." says Rocky.

"No problem." says CeCe.

"Yay." says Rocky.

Hidden in the back of CeCe's baggy sweatpants is a gun.

Despite that she could've killed Rocky years ago, CeCe has waited for a long time so she won't be a suspect for the murder.

"Want some tea?" says Rocky.

"Sure." says CeCe.

Rocky leave the room and return 5 minutes later with tea and some cake.

"Awww! Strawberry and chocolate? That's my favorite type of cake." says a happy CeCe and this it not her acting. She's really loved strawberry and chocolate cake since she was a little kid.

"Cute." says Rocky with a very sweet smile.

For a moment CeCe thinks that maybe killing Rocky is a bad idea, but then she remember why she have to do it.

CeCe's mom was killed when CeCe was 6 years old and CeCe's dad thinks that Rocky's parents did it and because of that CeCe must bring back honor to her own family by killing Rocky.

CeCe and Rocky eat cake and drink tea.

"Such sweet yummy cake." says CeCe, once again unsure if she should actually kill Rocky.

CeCe then remember that Rocky's parents killed her own mom and that she have to kill Rocky to bring sadness and pain to the entire Blue family.

CeCe also know that if she fails to kill Rocky, her father will hate her.

The next day.

Rocky is doing something on her computer.

"Do you trust me, Rocky?" says CeCe.

"Yes, of course. There's no one I trust more." says Rocky.

"I feel the same for you, girl." says CeCe.

"Awesome." says a happy Rocky.

"Soon you won't smile ever again." thinks CeCe.

They continue to drink tea and eat cake.

"CeCe, since Spring Break is coming up soon, do you wanna spend it with me? I was thinking maybe we could go to Miami for the Miami Music and Dance Extravaganza." says Rocky.

"Sounds awesome." says CeCe with a cutie smile.

CeCe thinks that Miami Music and Dance Extravaganza seems to be the perfect time and place to kill Rocky since there will be a lot of people that have no idea who Rocky and CeCe are.

"Okay. I'll get us tickets and a hotel room." says Rocky.

"Nice." says CeCe.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so much fun!" says an excited Rocky.

"Indeed." says CeCe.

2 weeks later, CeCe and Rocky arrive in Miami.

It's a very beautiful day.

"Miami, so cool. I've never been here before." says CeCe.

"Me neither." says Rocky.

"Awesome, Rocky." says CeCe.

"Yeah, girl." says Rocky.

"Yup." says CeCe.

After only a short time, Rocky and CeCe finds Hotel MangoSun.

Once in their room, CeCe and Rocky switch from what they are wearing to casual stuff aka t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"Awww." says Rocky with a cutie cute smile.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

2 hours later, Rocky and CeCe goes down to the beach to see the band Northstones play.

Rocky and CeCe still wear casual clothes and simple white shoes.

"And all you cool dudes and chicks, give a huge one above for...the Northstones!" says a sexy slutty surfer-girl.

Northstones starts to sing and play their main hit Fly From the Death.

The crowd, including Rocky and CeCe, starts to dance.

CeCe love this song a lot ( at least she claim to ) and Rocky has learned to enjoy it as well.

Most people in the crowd are similar in age to CeCe and Rocky.

"This is not the time. Hecate says that I shall wait." thinks CeCe.

CeCe and her dad believe that the spirit of the Hecate, the dark Greek goddess guides them.

"Hecate tells me to wait for the ultimate moment." thinks CeCe.

For poor Rocky, that moment unfortunately come next day.

There's a huge fun parade down Main Street. Music, joy and happiness.

CeCe slowly pull out her gun and shoots Rocky in the back of her neck.

Rocky fall down dead.

CeCe quickly use her phone to take a picture of dead Rocky.

"Awesome!" thinks CeCe.

CeCe sneak back to the hotel.

"Yes." says a happy CeCe as she steal Rocky's stuff.

The next day, CeCe fly back home to Chicago.

"Welcome home, my little awesome chick." says CeCe'd dad when CeCe step into the apartment where she and her dad live.

"Thanks, daddy. Now ya don't need to worry about Mr and Mrs Blue's daughter anymore. I killed her." says CeCe.

"Good. I'm very proud of you and so you deserve a special reward." says CeCe's dad.

"What do you wanna give me?" says CeCe, all happy and excited.

"Go down on your knees, close your eyes and open your mouth. And don't use teeth for this." says CeCe's dad.

With a smile, CeCe does what her dad tell her to.

"Ready?" says CeCe's dad as he unbutton his pants so his big hard dick pop out.

CeCe nod as a yes.

CeCe's dad put his dick in CeCe's mouth.

"You can open your eyes now, sweetie." says CeCe's dad.

"Awww. Exactly the reward little me wanted." says a happy CeCe.

CeCe gives her dad a sexy blowjob.

"Holy shit, you're much better at this than your mama was!" moans CeCe's dad.

It makes CeCe very horny to hear that she is good at sucking men off.

6 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes!" moans CeCe's dad as he cum in CeCe's mouth.

Ever since CeCe was 12, her dad has given his sexy slutty daughter cum in her mouth as a reward when she's done something that he really wanted her to do and CeCe has always enjoyed it just as much as him.

"Yummy!" says CeCe, who love the taste of her own daddy's cum.

"Still a true little cum-drinker huh?" says CeCe's dad, happy that his daughter love to swallow his cum.

"Always, dad. Always." says CeCe with a cutie cute smile.

"Good." says CeCe's dad.

CeCe pull out her phone and show her dad the picture of dead Rocky.

"Nice photo, but you didn't need to take one. I knew that you'd kill little stupid dumbass Rocky Blue for me, CeCe." says CeCe's dad.

"Okay. I just wanted to take a photo in case you'd doubt that I had actually killed Rocky for real." says CeCe.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" says CeCe's dad.

"Not now. To swallow your man-seed was fun enough." says a very happy CeCe with a very cute smile.

"Alright, baby." says CeCe's dad.

The next day.

CeCe enter her daddy's bedroom.

He is asleep in bed.

"Here we go..." says CeCe as she gently pull away the thick black covers from her daddy's body.

CeCe takes off her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ) and jerks her daddy's dick to make it hard.

As soon as it is hard, CeCe takes a seat on it, allowing it to slide up into her wet sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans CeCe as she slowly ride her father's big dick.

"Yes, baby!" moans CeCe's dad, still asleep.

"Yeah, daddy!" moans CeCe, all horny.

"Holy fuck!" moans CeCe'd dad, being just as horny as CeCe herself is right now.

20 minutes later.

"Fuck, CeCe!" moans CeCe's dad as he wakes up and cum.

He is happy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans a very happy CeCe as she get a big orgasm.

"That was good." says CeCe's dad.

"Yeah, it was so much fun. Very sexy." says Cece with a cute smile.

"Indeed, CeCe." says CeCe's dad.

CeCe gives her dad a sexy kiss.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
